


Marine Christmas

by ErenBombastic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenBombastic/pseuds/ErenBombastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoker goes to his boyfriends house for Christmas, and is worried about their age difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marine Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas Eve

            Smoker took a deep breath, looking forward at the home in front of him. Christmas Eve, and he was finally going to meet his boyfriend’s family. It’s not that he was worried… okay, that was a lie, he was really worried.

 

            Smoker was a new Vice Admiral and his boyfriend was a young doctor. He first met Trafalgar Law when he came back home (before he received his promotion). Law was… odd. He seemed to openly show his distaste for any form of military, yet he evidently was checking over the recruits with out pay. Honestly, the first time Smoker met him, he wanted to fight the black haired bastard… but somehow through all of their fights… they ended up being lovers.

 

            Law was one hell of a guy. He was spunky, a great lover, intelligent, and… caring. It was weird. Together, he and Law were content with each other and he didn’t think there would be any bumps in their relationship, until he was standing in front of Law’s father’s home. The issue Smoker was thinking of, was the age difference between he and Law.

 

            Law was a grown man, he was twenty-eight years old and a ball of fire. Smoker was thirty-eight years old, but still had the adrenaline of an eighteen-year-old. Even though Smoker looked slightly younger than he actually was, his hair by this point was snow white. It was always a light white blonde, but with the stress of his job, his stubbornness not to dye his hair, and even just the genes he had left his hair adding years to his actual age. He was already ten years older than Law… he was worried about Law’s father’s… reaction. He already heard Law have a conversation with his father the other day over his relationship with Law…

 

            Smoker adjusted his clothes again… he wore his uniform, that being the nicest outfit the man owned, then he walked up to the door and knocked. It took a few moments before Law answered the door.

 

            “Hey there handsome~” Law chuckled, holding onto Smoker’s hands. “Come on, it’s warm inside.”

 

            Smoker rolled his eyes, then followed Law inside. “Yeah, yeah… is your… dad here?”

 

            “Duh, dummy. This is his house.” Law stated, walking into the living room. Inside sat a woman with blue hair and tattoo’s going down her arms.

 

            “Hey Nojiko, this is Smoker… are Cora and Bellemere still in the kitchen?” Law asked, tilting his head.

 

            “Mmmhmm… oh yeah! Did you check on Nami earlier? Is she for sure…?” Nojiko vaguely asked, glancing back to the kitchen.

 

            “Yeah, I did… you can still give Bellemere the present.” Law hummed, turning his head when he heard the doorbell ring. “You can go sit next to Nojiko, she’s cool. She’s my little sister.”

 

            Smoker awkwardly glanced around before sighing, sitting down. Nojiko snorted lightly, glancing over to the older man, Smoker looking back in confusion.

 

            “Don’t worry, really… Law forgets to mention important details… oh look, ones coming inside right now, hey gramps!”

 

            Smoker glanced over to the door and felt his heart almost stop. Standing in the door, patting Law’s head was Fleet Admiral Sengoku… **the** man in charge of the marines. Sengoku glanced over to Smoker, confused slightly before he was distracted by Law’s chuckling.

 

            “That’s my mystery boyfriend, your golden boy.”

 

            “Law that really isn’t funny… your father’s been thinking you’ve been dating a thug, not a Vice Admiral.” Sengoku huffed, crossing his arms.

 

            Smoker felt his face flush, slight reassurance coming from the fact that Law’s apparent Grandfather, his superior, had no worried about him. Law chuckled again, going in to sit next to Smoker.

 

            “Why didn’t you feel the need to tell me this…?” Smoker murmured, being cut off when he heard a familiar voice walking in from the other room.

 

            Standing in the archway was a tall blond man, dressed in an outfit that he saved since he was in the marines. He had visible tattoos on his hands, and left over smudges from makeup that he couldn’t remove. He looked intimidating, yet at the same time his stature overall seemed clumsy.

 

            “Law, is he here yet-.” Corazon was cut off, staring at the white haired man, Smoker staring back.

 

            “C-commander Rocinante!?”

 

            “Tiny ity bity Smoker Baby, what are you doing here!?”

 

            “He’s my boyfriend.” Law said casually, leaning back on the couch. What was heard next, was Corazon whining, leaning his head down towards Law.

 

            “Why do you like messing with meeeee!?.... and you,” he turned towards Smoker. “You shouldn’t be this old?! You’re still supposed to be little!”

 

            “You’re almost fifty, Cora!” Bellemere yelled from the kitchen, making Cora pause.

 

            “Oh yeah… still!”

 

            Smoker didn’t know what to think… he remembered Roci fondly enough. He was a nice guy, and he usually got along with Smoker when he was just eighteen years old. Hell, one time Cora even bought him cigarettes when he was technically too young (not to mention when he found out Smoker was actually too young to be in the marines, he kept quiet).

 

            “Commander Roci… is your dad?” Smoker murmured, now looking at Law.

 

            “Mmmhmm, adopted me and everything.” Law hummed, leaning his head on Smoker.

 

            “Commander Roci… why… why did you leave?” Smoker asked, looking at the blond man again.

 

            “Well… fuck that was about twenty years ago now, wasn’t it?” Corazon murmured, glancing towards Law. “Uh, I suppose you remember me gushing about my kid, right?”

 

            Oh. Ohhh. OH. Smoker looked to Law again, biting his lower lip. Law was that kid… that made sense. Ten years didn’t mean anything when you were twenty-eight and thirty-eight… but at some point, Smoker was eighteen the same time Law was only eight.

 

            “Ah, stop acting like I’m still eight…” Law murmured, hearing the doorbell ring. Instantly his face formed a grin as he hurried to the door with Nojiko. “Bellemere, Nami’s here!”

 

           


End file.
